headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday 3
}} "Jason Goes to Hell" is the untitled third and final issue of the Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday comic book limited series, which is based on the 1993 live-action feature film, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. The story was written by Andy Mangels, with artwork by Cynthia Martin and inks by Allen Nunis. The cover art illustration was rendered by Cynthia Martin as well. It was colored by Evelyn Stein and lettered by Lois Buhalis. The story was edited by Jim Salicrup. This issue was published by Topps Comics and shipped with a September, 1993 cover date. It carries a cover price of $2.95 per copy (US). Appearances Featured characters * Jessica Kimble * Steven Freeman * Creighton Duke Supporting characters * Ed Landis * Joey B. * Shelby "Pooky" B. * Ward B. Antagonists * Jason Voorhees :* Robert Campbell :* Randy Parker Minor characters * Freddy Krueger * Officer Brian * Officer Mark * Vicki * Stephanie Kimble Organizations * None Races * Humans * Demons Locations * Connecticut :* Cunningham County :* Joey B's Diner :* Voorhees residence Items * Claws * Handgun * Knife * Machete * Mask * Pistol * Shotgun Vehicles * Automobiles * Police car * Truck Powers * Possession * Resurrection Miscellaneous * Broken back * Corpse * Gunshot victims * Head injuries * Impalement * Jail * Shot in the head * Slit throat * Stabbings * Throat injuries Notes & Trivia stabs Jason.]] * This is the official comic book adaptation of the 1993 horror movie feature film Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. * The tagline for this issue is "...And he ain't comin' back!" * This issue shipped polybagged and contains three Topps trading cards. * Events from this issue adapt material originally written by Dean Lorey and Jay Huguely. * This issue gives special thanks to Dave Imhoff. * Artist Cynthia Martin receives fourth credit in this issue after the inker and colorist. This is uncommon, as the penciler is usually credited after the writer. * This issue includes a recap of events from the previous two issues with the header "Our gory story so far...". * Jason Voorhees' surname is mis-spelled as "Vorhees" in this issue. * Yup. Jason Voorhees is reborn through a dead woman's vagina. * As with the movie, this story dispels the notion that Jason is a mute. While possessing the character of Randy Parker, Jason's essence is quite articulate. It could be argued that it is the merging of two psyches that allows for this however. * No explanation is ever given for Jason and Creighton Duke's shared history together. * The jungle gym playset at the Voorhees residence is the same design as that seen in the 1963 thriller The Birds by director Alfred Hitchcock. * This is the first time that actual demons are featured in a Friday the 13th story. * It is established that Jessica, Steven and Stephanie are going to Los Angeles after this event. Not gonna stick around long enough to bury your mum's corpse, eh? Yeah... probably for the best. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday #3 at the Friday the 13th Wiki